


Pack Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Hazuki Nagisa, Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Nanase Haruka, Alpha Ryuugazaki Rei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I like free but I love Makoto Tachibana, M/M, Omega Tachibana Makoto, POV Outsider, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Team as Family, this could be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto Tachibana is six foot two, one hundred and sixty pounds of muscle, Captain of the Swim Club -… and the only male Omega at Iwatobi High School.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Ryuugazaki Rei/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	Pack Omega

Makoto Tachibana is six foot two, one hundred and sixty pounds of muscle, Captain of the swim club - 

… and the only male Omega at Iwatobi High School. 

Omega’s aren’t common especially around their fishing town where traditionally the population has always skewed dominantly Alpha with a few scatterings of Beta’s and even fewer female omegas. At Seventeen Makoto’s only ever seen two other Male Omega’s in person before, both foreign tourists passing through the area. 

Since he presented at thirteen the usual stares from his classmates and people around town have faded into little but background noise. Probably a good thing considering how much worse they got when Makoto started to grow… and grow. 

While Omega’s may not be a common occurrence their appearance is still a popular subject of books and songs through history - poets waxing on about their soft bodies and dainty hips. Every year his face burns in embarrassment when their class reads through whatever classical selection the teacher has chosen where, without fail, a male omega will show up as the symbol of beauty or fertility because Makoto is decidedly not that. 

It seems his dynamic doesn’t care though because while his body might not have gotten the memo he’s supposed to be the embodiment of lust, most of the time he can’t turn off his brain and pheromones. 

Omega’s are the royals of dynamics… or at least that’s what the school counselor told him in middle school and Makoto had promptly done his best not to combust on the spot. Alpha’s may be the dominate dynamic but Omega’s are custom made to influence and lead, millions of years of genetics creating the perfect balance to the raw physicality of the other secondary genders.

“You should go for a position in local government,” The counselor had smiled at him as if at fourteen Makoto was already hungry to get Alpha’s to bow to his knee. 

Makoto didn’t care about running the country or whatever the previous Omega’s had done before him. He liked fading into the background, running around town with Haru, and pointedly not thinking about the suppressants he takes everyday or the birth control rod in his arm he’d been required to get as soon as he’d presented. 

But then Nagisa runs back into their lives in second year and everything Makoto knows about himself is thrown on its head. 

Makoto has always had Haruka. He can barely remember a time in his life where the boys hand wasn’t an inch from his own. When Makoto had presented and it felt like everyone in their town was staring right into his soul wherever they went it had taken Haru barely two days to present as an Alpha and promptly start showing his teeth at anyone who looked too long. 

And that was fine. Good. Makoto loved being with Haru - preferably would like to spend the rest of his life not to far from his side. But then Nagissa started eating with them and planning the swim club and maybe having another little Alpha running around with them wasn’t so bad. He liked Nagisa, liked the brotherly side he could bring out in Haru, liked the laughter of three of them on the roof at lunch, and especially liked the old ache of a bond from the past reforming into something new. Stronger. 

Then Rei shows up. 

Rei is a plethora of contradictions and harder for him to understand. The Alpha is young but incredibly stubborn, driven but self conscious, obviously looking for friends but too afraid to put himself out there. He also joined a swim club when he can’t swim. 

“Rei,” Makoto smiles gently, reaching out and resting his hand on the bare skin of his back. He lets it rest their for a long moment, simply letting the Alpha ground himself in physical touch. “No matter what you do, we’re proud of you and happy you’re here with us.” 

It’s been a hard practice, Rei’s butterfly coming along beautifully but he can see the hesitation written on every inch of his face. He wants to perform but is afraid of their reaction and Makoto is about to let anyone feel self conscious in his club. 

Rei stares up at him, his eyes wide and eyelashes still clumped from the water. He seems frozen for a solid thirty seconds before promptly throwing himself back into the pool. 

“Uh - Rei?” He frowns but the Alpha is already back into his butterfly, this time with renewed vigor. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Haru says dryly, sipping at his water with his legs still in the pool. 

“Yeah but we’re done, we’ve been out here for hours he’s going to overwork - “ 

“Rei’s gotta show off for you, Mako-chan!” Nagisa grins, shielding his eyes against the setting sun as he watches Rei do the turn. 

“He uh, really doesn’t. He’s been doing great I don’t think he needs to -“ 

“Makoto,” Haru says simply and Makoto shuts up because apparently this is going to be on of those Alpha things that logic isn’t going to win against. So he watches Rei and apparently the guys are onto something because when the Alpha finally finishes his lap and sees Makoto waiting expectantly he breaks out a beaming smile that makes Makoto’s heart hurt. 

In the course of a month they go from two to four and between one bite of his lunch and the nextMakoto realizes just why he’s felt so good these last few weeks. Why his brain has finally calmed and his anxiety quelled, and he no longer wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares of Haru leaving him alone and lost. 

He swallows his rice and looks up to see Rei reading over Nagisa’s homework with the younger Alpha defending all his answers over his shoulder while Haru watches the exchange with mild interest. 

Pack. 

Makoto swallows the swell on emotion in his throat, overwhelmed by the sudden urge to protect and love and lead and god he’s already felt all that since the beginning how the hell could have have been so oblivious - 

His instincts take over, the urge to do suddenly too much and he catches Nagisa’s arm when he skips past to throw away his juice box. 

“Mako-chan! You want me to get you -“ 

Makoto is barely listening, pulling Nagisa down to the ground who giggles as he follows his direction, obediently kneeling in front of him. “What are you going to - oh!” 

Makoto leans in and brushes his neck against Nagisa’s, gentle but direct as he scents over the littlest Alpha. His eyes drift close, Nagisa’s pleasant scent filling his nose as he brushes against his scent gland. He follows his long ignored instincts, something inside of him knowing just how long to scent and touch and he pulls back in satisfaction when finished. 

Nagisa is crying. 

Mortification floods through the haze of pleasure, tears pricking his own eyes as he realizes what he just did - what he did to Nagisa. 

“Oh my god - Nagisa I am so sorry,” He desperately shoves himself backwards, as if he can somehow shake off the omega inside of him and everything else wrong with him. 

“Sorry?” Nagisa finally lifts his head, eyes wet with tears as he beams at Makoto. 

“I - I didn’t ask permission - I-“ 

He’s cut off by Haru stepping forward and looking absolutely furious. Good. At least someone is in their right mind and can control Makoto when he attacks their teammates. 

“I’m supposed to be first!” Haru huffs, crossing his arms as he glares between Nagisa and Makoto. 

His brain can’t even begin to process that. “What?” 

“You’ve known me the longest, I’m your first Alpha - you’re supposed to scent me first.” 

“You want me to - “ 

“Makoto,” Haru scoffs, “We’ve been waiting for you to.” 

“Not that we would assume anything! You’re allowed to make your pack without whoever you wish of course and none of us have ever actually seen a real pack but we’ve heard about them and I made everyone read up on courting rituals so if you have any expectations we can meet them!” Rei says firmly despite the slight tremble of nerves to his shoulders. 

Makoto gaps at them. He knows their team is close but that they’d actually want to be a pack - not just humor their ridiculous Omega captain - is a little too much for him and the tears start to freely fall down his cheeks. 

The horror on the Alpha’s faces might be a little funny if he wasn’t in the middle of crying over how much he loved them. 

“Don’t cry Mako-chan! I’m sorry we scared you!” Nagisa cries, jumping to try and climb into Makoto’s lap. 

“We overwhelmed him - we should have pitched this somewhere that wasn’t on the roof of the school,” Rei panics, hands fluttering as he stands over Makoto as if he isn’t quite sure what to do first. 

“Why are you crying,” Haru asks with a frown, running his hand through Makoto’s hair. 

Makoto doesn’t think he’s even capable of forming words so instead he grabs Haru’s shirt and yanks him down, pressing their scent glands together as he cries happy tears. 

Though despite the happiness he can’t help but feel deep down there’s something missing. 

….One Year Later … 

“So,” Tanaka says idly as he slips off his uniform trousers to change into his swim suit. “They said the captain’s name is Matsuoka, transfer student or something from the year before which explains why no has any info on him.” He sighs, looking through his bag for his middle school swim cap. He’ll invest in new equipment if he can manage to make the team. 

“Yeah, I saw him swim last year. Bit of a wild card. He’s fast but you can tell he kinda did whatever he wanted to,” His locker mate says, eyes on his own bag. 

“Doesn’t sound like great qualities for a captain,” Tanaka frowns, worrying his thumb over the edge of his white jacket. Samezuka is supposed to have one of the best high school swim teams in country, an asshole Captain better not fuck up his chances to make the most of it. 

“Oh he’s mellowed waaaay out,” Another boy from further down grins, the shit eating kind that means he’s got some sort of gossip. Normally Tanaka wouldn’t encourage this kind of thing but so far no one in any of the middle school swim clubs have been able to tell him anything about his potentially new captain. Tanaka’s desperate for an edge.

“How would you know?” He asks carefully, feigning casual interest as he folds his clothes. 

“My cousin was a senior last year, apparently Matsuoka shaped right up last summer with his new pack.” 

The locker room goes silent, the implication of that weighing heavy on the room. 

“Pack?” The boy next to Tanaka laughs incredulously. “You can’t be serious, do you even know how a pack works?” 

More silence and the boy rolls his eyes, turning to face the gossip fully. “You need an Omega in order to make a pack, dumbass.” 

“No way I know what I heard -“ 

“I don’t care, if you didn’t need an omega then there would be packs all over the place like back in the day. But there’s not because guess what? You need a fucking Omega.” 

Tanaka’s grasp on dynamic biology is pretty weak when it comes to Omega’s - why the hell wouldn’t it be it’s not like he’s ever even seen one - but between the two he’s definitely going to have to go with his locker mate’s expertise on this one. 

“If I had an omega to myself no way in hell would I share them with anyone,” A boy further down snickers, several people murmuring their agreements. 

“Matsuoka didn’t somehow find an Omega unicorn and then decided to gang bang them with all his friends, that’s the dumbest story I’ve ever heard,” Another boy laughs, but instead of wilting the gossip just rolls his eyes and turns back to his locker. Probably for the best. 

They manage to get out of the training locker room before the captain even arrives, the indoor Samezuka pool loud with laughter and swimming as everyone warms up for try outs. 

He bends down to start stretching out his legs when he smells it. 

Mouthwatering would be putting it lightly. Tanaka’s never even smelt anything comparable to what is currently dominating the thick scent of sweaty alpha and chlorine. His eyes move without permission, searching for whatever the hell could be making a smell that addictive - 

Dirty blonde hair catches his eye and his entire world narrows to what can only be described as the most stunning being in existence. He stands a head above all the other swimmers, shoulders broader and olive skin glinting with the light off pool. He’s made to be stared at is the only conclusion Tanaka can come to because there is no way someone that hypnotizing could come into existence on accident.

“You will bow your head if you know what’s good for you kid,” A voice orders and Tanaka snaps his head down obediently, sensing the presence of a more dominate Alpha. He manages to catch a peek of the name embroidery on his jacket - Sosuke Yamazaki. 

Not having direct eye contact dulls the fire in his chest to a sizzle, his brain slowly getting used to the omega pheromones in the air and his face flushes in mortification as he realizes what he just did. He may not know a lot about Omega biology but his instincts know enough to demand respect when in the presence of one. 

“That’s an omega,” He blurts, eyes firmly on the ground. “And I - “ 

“Don’t beat yourself up too much, but if you want a chance on this team I’d recommend you work on how you greet an Omega.” 

Tanaka nods but the shame in his chest only intensifies when he thinks about what was talked about in the locker room and how he didn’t put a stop to any of it - 

“Welcome first years!” A voice calls and Tanaka inclines his head back up to see a mop of red hair that could only be Matsuoka. 

He expects an introductory speech but the man doesn’t stop, continuing to walk right toward the omega and oh god there was no way that rumor was true - 

Matsuoka wraps his arms right around the Omega’s bare skin, leaning his head in and nuzzling against his scent gland in an obvious claiming - a pack claiming. 

“I thought we weren’t running relays until five?” He asks, a hand lingering on the Omega’s waist as he reaches over to push at the chest of a dark haired Alpha who knocks his hand away without a reaction. 

“No new members showed up so we thought we’d see how you torture yours for inspiration!” A young blonde Alpha grins, Matsuoka reaching down and teasingly pulling his hair in retaliation. 

“That’s fine, but maybe Rei should do the try out drills so we can see how far he’s really come.” 

“There is no way I’m doing whatever hellish tournament you have set up for these poor souls,” An Alpha wearing glasses scowls but Matsuoka’s grin doesn’t waver. 

“Haru will probably jump in at some point so I’m apologizing in advance,” The Omega finally speaks and Tanaka feels his blood freeze in his veins at the sound. Soft and gentle he wonders who Matsuoka had to kill to be in the position he was in right now. 

“As expected,” Matsuoka hums before turning back toward the group where Tanaka can now see all the Alpha’s in Samezuka jackets reclining their heads respectfully while the first year try outs all look in various stages of panic. 

“This is the Iwatobi Swim Team,” Matsuoka announces, “and their captain, Makoto Tachibana.” 

Makoto gives them all a wave with a soft smile. Someone makes a pained sound. 

“It goes without saying that if I see any of you touching him you’ll soon be at the bottom of the pool,” Matsuoka continues with a razor sharp smile. 

“Rin-“ Makoto gaps, going bright red. A very pretty color on him. 

“No, let him talk,” The dark haired Alpha next to him says. 

“Haru - “

“But besides that, I’m excited to see what all of you can do. Lets begin!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so incredibly self indulgent. I finished Free! and thought, hey, you know what this show needed? More people loving Makoto. I'm trying not to overthink everything before I publish it and just write more works spur of the moment so thank you for reading.


End file.
